Camping
by Red-cataclysm
Summary: Mello and Matt go camping at Whammy's personal camp ground. Mello finds out about the redheads past and he tries his best to get Matt to realize theres more to life rather than staying in the past. Please R&R. Its rated M for later chapters


This is my first story on here and my best friend inspired me to wright this.

I also dont own death note or the sexy characters lol

* * *

Chapter 1

It was the second day the Whammy's children had spent out in the rented camp. Whammy's had decided that some of the children spent to much time inside and so it resulted in spending a week at Blue Bird Campgrounds. The second smartest kid, Mello Kheel, and the third smartest, Matt Jeevas, were currently at their cabin where Mello was complaining about the never ending supply of mosquitos filling the room.  
"Damnit!" The blonde cursed as he smacked another blood sucking insect from his skin. Matt looked over at him and smirked.  
"Mells didn't you know mosquitos only go for the ones with the sweet blood? Maybe you should quit eating so much chocolate and they'll leave you alone."  
"Maybe you should shut the fuck up!" The blonde snapped back at the redhead. Matt rolled his eyes n went back to his PSP he smuggled in the campground. They weren't aloud to bring electronics but Matt knew how to sneak them by Rodger.  
Mello stood up and walked quickly over to his suit case near the bathroom door to get a bar of chocolate from its contents. He pulled one out, after digging for a couple seconds, and took a bite of it after unwrapping a corner of the candy.  
"I cant wait until we get out of this hell hole." Mello growled.  
"I kinda like it here..." Matt said quietly.  
"Well...I guess besides the bugs it isn't that bad..." The blonde said wanting to agree with his friend. He plopped down on the foot of Matts bed looking at his feet, nibbling at his candy. The redhead glanced up from the screen of his game but only for a second before going back to playing it, dying only a little after. He turns it off in frustration and lays it on the bed beside him. "Lets go down by the river Mello. Maybe we could catch some crayfish."  
"And get soaking wet or the chance of slipping and breaking a leg? Yeah, no thanks. Im good." the blonde snaps back.  
"Oh...I guess I'll go by myself." Matt gets up, grabing a towel just incase and a couple of small fish nets and containers he packed along. He slipped on a pair of flip flops after rolling up the legs of his pants.  
"See ya in a little, Mells"Matt said a little disappointed Mello wasn't coming with him.  
A couple seconds later Mello caved in. He got up and also put on a pair of flip flops, grabbing a towel. He caught up with his friend which made the redhead smile. The two silently made their way to the small river which was a little ways from their cabin.  
About an hour later the boys return back to their cabin. Mello was slightly drenched because one of the newest kids at Wammy's thought it would be funny to push him in the water. That kid ended up with a black eye and a bloody nose.  
Mello went into the bathroom to change leaving matt laying on his bed playing with his PSP. The blonde came out of the bathroom a couple minutes later shaking his damp hair.  
He plopped down on his bed after throwing his towel with the rest of his stuff. He glanced over at matt who, like usual, was blocking out the world as his fingers zipped across the controls killing yet another zombie.  
"Matt?"  
"Nh?" he mumbled not looking up.  
"Why is it that you find so much interest in those stupid video games of yours?"  
"It makes me forget." the redhead said nonchalantly.  
"Forget about what?" mello asked prodding further into matts answer.  
"About stuff."  
"What kind of stuff?" he asked going even further.  
Matt pauses his game and looks over at mello.  
"Why do you keep trying to get me to tell you?" matt asked smacking a mosquito off his arm.  
"I was only asking." Mello got up n went over to matts side of the cabin, and to his bed stealing the boys device.  
"Hey!"Mello turned it around looking it all over. Matt quickly grabbed it back from his hands.  
"I really don't see whats so fun about getting sore eyes and thumbs." Matt sighed and brought his goggles down from his face, which he almost never does because he wasn't comfortable with people seeing his whole face. The boy wiped down his face slowly and looked up at his friend.  
"Do you really have to know?"  
"You are my friend so kinda, yeah"  
Matt sighed and looked down.  
"It happened when i was five years old. I was always a good and happy child so I never understood why it happened to me. I guess my parents fights never really caught on to me. One night my dad came home drunk. My mom started yelling because we were already having trouble with paying the bills and he was out waisting money at bars and strip clubs. My dad called her a couple names and i tried to block it out because we were in the kitchen and i had to do homework. He reached around at the counter and grabbed a knife, taking it and jabbing it into my moms stomach. The blood pooled all over her favorite striped shirt she had wore that day. I watched in complete horror as he slit her throat and cut out her eyes. I got up and attacked my dad but he turned and pinned me to the floor. He raised up my shirt and cut my stomach open. He got up and left, leaving me to die from blood loss. After that i woke up in the hospital. Laying in a bed. I asked them where my mom was. They told me she was in a better place. At that moment i wished i was too. A week later they told me i had a visitor. It was L and Whammy. They offered to take me to a better place. I gladly excepted."  
Mello watched as tears trickled softly down matts cheek. Matt wiped them off.  
"Damnit... Now I'm crying..."he mumbled. Mello wondered why matt had never told him this before. Mello remained quiet for the sake of not knowing what to say and to also let matt cry it out. About three minutes of sitting in an almost awkward silence matt takes the sleeves of his shirt and wipes he tears off his slightly red face. He readjusts the goggles back onto his face and turned his psp back on and rolled over onto his bed with his back facing Mello. Mello glanced back at him before getting off the others bed and going to his own and laying down. "Night matt..."


End file.
